Rain
by rika08
Summary: Oh Hyne, not Squall. Please don’t take him. Rinoa sprinted down the street. The ravenous wind blew at her frozen body as hard as it could. But Rinoa couldn’t afford to stop. just read it. character death! rr
1. Lies

_Oh Hyne, not Squall. Please don't take him._ Rinoa sprinted down the street. The ravenous wind blew at her frozen body as hard as it could. But Rinoa couldn't afford to stop. Not if Squall was in trouble. The frozen rain stabbed at her body, making each movement more tormenting. But if she was right, the torment would only begin.

**Flashback:**

Rinoa laid in their king size bed. She bundled herself in the think blankets. Her hazel eyes were closed as she tried to sleep. She turned to her other side and opened her eyes. She noticed there was no one next to her. Rinoa sat up and looked around the room. No one else occupied the room except her.

Rinoa slipped out from under the warmth of the blankets and grabbed her blue silk robe. She placed her feet into her warm slippers and opened the door. She walked down the hall and into the living room. In the corner, she found who she was looking for. Hunched over the desk was a sleeping Squall. Once again, he fell asleep doing his work. Rinoa smiled and quietly walked behind him and tapped his shoulder.

Squall stirred for a moment and opened his eyes. He looked up at Rinoa and sat up. He rubbed his head, "How long have been here?"

Rinoa looked at the clock; 2:35. "Probably four hours. Give or take an hour. What are you doing down here?"

"Ah, just a few extra things for Irvine." Squall answered.

"I thought you and Irvine agreed not to do anymore things for each other. Anyway, come to bed. You're going to get a cold if you stay in here." Rinoa said.

"I'm going to get a cold anyways with you sick." Squall replied.

"I wouldn't be sick, if you hadn't forgotten our plans." Rinoa stated.

Squall smiled slightly. He grabbed several scattered papers and piled them up. He set them back on the desk and stood up, "You should get back to bed before you get worse."

"I'll go when you come." Rinoa said.

"I'll be up in a moment. I just need to organize these and then I'll be up." Squall replied.

Rinoa stood where she was. Squall looked up at her and sighed, "Alright. I'll go now."

Rinoa smiled and hugged him. Squall followed Rinoa out of the living room and into their bedroom. He pulled off his shirt and climbed into the bed. Rinoa took off her robe, revealing her short white nightgown to Squall.

"You could've shown me that and I would've been in here earlier." Squall said with a smile.

Rinoa smiled and lay down next to him, "But where's the fun in that?"

Squall gave a small laugh and kissed Rinoa.

0000000000000000

Rinoa woke to a gentle shake, "Rinoa, there's an emergency. I've got to go."

"I'll come with you." Rinoa said half asleep.

"No, Irvine, Zell, and I can handle it. You just go back to sleep." Squall said.

"Be careful." Rinoa said. She laid her head back down on her pillow. She felt a light kiss from Squall and slowly drifted back to sleep.

00000000000000000

Rinoa bolted upright out of her bed. She sat drenched in sweat. Her breathing was fast and hard. She looked beside her, Squall still had not returned. She looked at the clock by her bed; 3: 30. Squall couldn't have been gone more than half an hour. Rinoa quickly changed into her black shorts and top. She put her blue tank top jacket on and raced out of the house.

The rain had not let up. In fact, it had gotten worse. Rinoa looked around. The car was gone, and she had no idea where Squall could be.

_Hyne, where could he be? _Rinoa realized something terrible. Irvine had left the city on vacation two weeks ago. Her heart raced even faster. Zell had left three days ago as well. Rinoa burst into a sprint down the street. She didn't know where she was going, but she would search the entire city if she had to. Squall was in trouble and she needed to find him.

**End Flashback**


	2. Finding Squall

Rinoa jumped over a chain-linked fence and kept running. Her breath appeared in small puffs before disappearing. She pushed herself to go faster. Her entire body was numb and soaked. Her blue overcoat slapped against her soaked clothes. Her boots tore through puddles of water, causing herself to become even more drenched.

Rinoa turned down the street and froze. The car in the middle of the street, set at an angle. Rinoa sprinted towards the car, ignoring the other cars driving past her. A small group of cars had stopped and the drivers were emerging from their cars, inspecting the scene. Rinoa pushed past the people and approached the drivers' door. She could hardly make out any figure from the lack of lights, but someone was in the car. Rinoa opened the front door.

Squall fell out of the car. His chest was covered in blood. Rinoa caught him and fell onto the street.

"Squall!" Rinoa screamed.

"Somebody call and ambulance!" someone yelled.

"Squall hang on. Please Squall." Rinoa said.

"Rinoa? Squall!" Rinoa turned to see Quistis running with an umbrella in her hand.

"Quistis! Squall needs help!" Rinoa said.

"There's an ambulance coming. What happened?" Quistis asked.

Squall suddenly grabbed Rinoa's hand, gasping in pain.

"Squall don't move!" Quistis said.

Squall opened his mouth, "R-R-Run."

"Don't talk Squall." Rinoa said. She took off her blue coat and covered Squall's chest. Squall didn't look at Rinoa. In fact, he didn't look at anyone near him. His eyes were at an angle, as if he was looking up. Irvine turned to see what Squall was looking at.

Squall was looking at a roof. The building was from the major corporation. But it wasn't the building that Irvine noticed, it was the glint of a barrel from an m3 shotgun. The sniper took aim again.

Irvine and Squall moved at the same time. Irvine pulled out his gun and fired while Squall pushed everyone out of the way.

"Sniper!" several shot rang out through the night. The crowd had ducked and ran. Rinoa, still be Squall's side, had felt the bullet soar past her, before a swipe of air came the other way.

Several people turned to the building. The figure fell along with his weapon. Irvine knelt next to Squall again, who had drawn his sword. A small scratch stood out from the blade. The bullet had ricochet off his blade, when he pulled it out to save Rinoa.

Sirens rang out through the air. Flashing lights and moving people revealed the ambulance had arrived.

"You're going to be ok now Squall." Rinoa said.

Squall dropped his blade. His breathing became shallower and ragged, "No, I won't be. But I hope you guys will."

Zell ran up to Irvine, holding the snipers gun and ID card. Irving took the gun and looked closer at it, "It's a standard issue m3 SeeD sniper rifle."

"The bastard was a SeeD sniper. Captain Jonathon Mitchell." Zell said.

Squall could kelp but laugh. He soon regretted it when he began coughing violently. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth, "So, killed by a member of SeeD. That's a way to go."

"You're not going to die!" Rinoa cried.

Squall looked up at Rinoa, "Yes I am. You know it. But if I had any choice of how to die, besides this, I would still rather die in your arms, than die alone." He took Rinoa's left hand and held it close.

Rinoa couldn't stop her tears, "Squall, I don't you to go."

Squall tried to focus his eyes, "Neither do I. But I don't regret dieing in your arms." Squall took another deep breath. He exhaled deeply. The entire world seemed to fall silent. Rinoa could've sworn she could hear Squall's heart stop as his eyes fell shut.

000000000000000

The gun I mentioned pic is at this link. hope it shows

http://images. you find it interesting? don't kill me for killing Squall. Review though!!!

rika08


End file.
